


呼吸

by Vonxhang



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Sexual asphyxia, 窒息
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang





	呼吸

“叫出来。”  
Jason紧紧闭着唇，短促的气声从他零碎的呼吸中被撞出来，昏黑的房间仿佛一下子缩小了。我像是一个破损的暖气片，Jason咬紧牙仰头向后，挨上另一具滚烫潮湿的身体寻找依靠。而在脖颈间舔过贴上耳根的舌头压榨出他又一声低不可闻的呻吟。暧昧情色的温度让周遭缩小，似乎两个人就是整个世界了。身后的男人对这一声的回应显然是不满意的，他的手臂箍在Jason的腰际，驾着Jason的腿弯的双腿往外再打开了几分，Jason只得双手向后，它们被手铐束缚在一起，柔软的羊毛内衬被他自己汗水带出些瘙痒的触感，它们一只撑在男人大腿上，另一只手半虚半实地扶着Bruce的小腹——如同帮幼儿排泄一样的姿势。  
恶劣…但并非不可接受。Jason抬头看向正对面，在没有光源的房间里，他只能看到自己和Bruce的眼睛。那样的蓝色似乎多年未变，而此刻那蓝色间蕴含的东西叫他甬道忍不住微缩，绞紧内里的那根火烫性器。“叫出来，”男人的声音又贴着耳背随着湿润的气息钻进脑子里，他嗅到了Jason的兴奋与快乐，再次提出自己的要求，这声音温柔却强韧尖锐直抵脑膜，“Jason，让我听到你的声音。”

Jason用力咬紧了自己的牙关想抑制住服从这句话的欲望，以至于自己的身体都不满地轻哼一声。他并非不享受，也不是不喜欢Bruce这一套游戏…只是，他希望自己能再强韧一点，怎么说，“难啃的骨头更招人爱”？Bruce正在啃咬他的肩头，Jason忍不住为此放松了口腔抑制的力道仰头轻笑，但赶在笑声之前，压抑已久的一声低吟从他的喉头滚出。

乖孩子。

几乎是同时吻落在他的背心，Jason敏感地瑟缩，他梗在男人小腹间的手也下意识地抓挠了一把。Bruce觉得该出现的那句夸奖几乎被这一抓也硬生生塞回了嗓眼，就像他刚刚做的那样——将那话儿深深埋进Jason双唇间，压着那根总不说真心话的软舌，抵着柔软湿润的嗓眼，看着那双漂亮的绿眼睛慢慢被眼泪和情欲侵占，一寸寸推进他的喉咙深处。Jason的脖子被撑出一个隆起的弧度，他轻轻掐紧了自己进到最深的位置时的脖颈根部，Jason的双眼为此快速眨了数下，双颊泛红，微微上翻的绿色的眼眸努力锁定眼前的男人。他的小男孩儿喜欢这个，Bruce抽出后细致的亲吻那张唇，被撑得发烫的嘴角微张，难得乖顺地让男人用舌头为他抚平不适，清洗口腔里残留的味道。Bruce的手依然扣在他的脖子上，这让他感到一种似乎异了形态的信任。

现在Bruce的手又一次放在了他的脖子上，但没有停下。Jason望着对面的镜子，他并不能看清，但他熟知Bruce的手指，他修剪得圆润的指甲的形状都映在心里，此刻它正一点点爬高，松松抓握自己的脖颈。“吐出舌头，Jason。”被叫到名字的人没有反应，Bruce有些摸不准他是否会服从，但即使被拒绝他也会直接撬开这张嘴。他的手指继续向上，那张唇微张，手指一屈便触到了一个湿滑的小巧肉块。

乖孩子，Bruce用两指夹住了那根正要溜走的舌头，拉扯让它恰巧越过牙关，悬在唇间。

Jason克制住自己想要挣动的欲望，他知道这下子他不管怎样移动抽走自己的舌头，都会表现得像是在饥渴吮吻男人的手指。但他的确是，他需要的甚至不只是这两根手指，如果Bruce愿意与他做到那一步的话，Jason觉得自己能够接受更多，也许整个手掌也说不定。他还想……  
“啊…哈…….”体内那根安静蛰伏的性器此刻猛地抽送起来，自下而上将他迅速地穿透离开再次填满，Jason的双手无助地在Bruce的腹间抓挠试图找到能支撑自己的着力点，但换来的是男人更狠且准确捣弄在他敏感处的操弄。夹在手指间的那截舌肉，随着主人被干的节奏绷紧又放松，Jason被迫打开的口腔再也关不住男人想要的东西，浪荡的呻吟和他的唾液和他下身的淫液一起，被操干的力道搅出顺着Bruce的手指和性器流出了Jason的身体。

舌头被放过的那一瞬间Jason几乎松了一口气，可呻吟却再也无法锁住地继续向外流泻。Bruce用润湿的手指握着他胸口，乳尖被涎水沾湿立马得意地翘起。男人也发现了这点，他甚至又将手指插回Jason的嘴里翻搅，在带出了更多叫声后把唾液抹在男孩儿另一侧的乳头上。掐在奶尖儿上的力道带来一阵酸麻，快感顺着Jason的腰腹直达两人连接那处，被干得湿软打开地肠道深处抽搐般吸附上炙热阳具。

Jason感到自己汗湿的身体从Bruce的双腿间向下滑，但他毫无力气，连手铐是何时被解开的也无暇顾及，他的内里仿佛被狠狠得干开了，舒爽感在忍耐后顺着他的脊椎直炸进脑子里，甚至在Bruce离开的那短短的几秒钟他忍不住将头抵在镜子上，趴低了上身微翘屁股想要减缓这空虚感。Bruce没有让他忍耐太久，Jason满足的哼叫出声，视线内被自己呵出的气熏出一片模糊。他喜欢这个，从模糊的镜子里看Bruce俯在自己身上，感受他一只手掐着自己后腰与胯骨，另一只…..Jason被拉离镜面，直起的上身让从后面进入的性器似乎更大了，Jason有种自己结肠都被肆意侵犯的错觉。

“Bruce…”他忍不住呼喊身后男人的名字，他仍在感受到疼痛的瞬间下意识呼唤他，这仿佛烙进灵魂中的习惯。在他还未吐出清晰字眼的时候，Bruce握在他脖颈间的手掌安抚般地收紧了一下。Jason喉头滚动，随即被抽插和撞击的节奏撞碎了脑海里所有勉强组织起的语句。Bruce感受着对方在手掌下滚动喉结吞咽过多的唾液，被操干得加速的呼吸和脉搏跳动的节奏，这一切都让他扣紧Jason的腰臀将人抱得更紧。后者显然因为这个而被顶到了不那么舒服的深处，但饱胀和充实感带来的疼痛是一种完美的催情剂。Jason尖叫着仰高头渴求更多的氧气，在侧头瞬间撞上男人的侧脸。

Jason发现自己无可救药地饥渴，他渴望那双唇，那双眼睛，扣在他身上的手掌，怒胀的性器，他渴望这个男人的一切，渴望离他近一些，在无法弥补的远离后他甚至渴望侵占Bruce身边所有能为他所触及的身份，“Daddy…Bruce…”Bruce低头靠在那双微张的唇边，他仍在他男孩儿的身体里，在柔嫩的粘膜深处捣弄留下自己的印记，把才从他体内涌出的肠液染满属于自己的气味儿，再在快速的抽插中把它们变成挂在Jason穴口那些淫靡的泡沫。Jason在这一片黑暗中几乎迷醉眩晕完全放下了一切，他一边呻吟一边用各种称呼呼喊身后的男人，他能感受到男人施加到他身上的所有，也满足于对方的所有感官都集中在他身上。

Jason在间或的缺氧和长时的后穴刺激下缓慢滴出了一滩精液。Bruce的手掌终于从他漂亮的脖颈间移开，扣着他的下巴将两人双唇印在一起。Brue探出舌头将Jason双唇的每一寸都细细舔过，它们呻吟和缺氧时的大口吸气而有些干燥，不时合上轻抿Bruce的舌尖，就像在抿食糖果的孩子。Jason的口腔和他的体内一样湿润多情，男人在射精的时候深深地吻他，舔吮敏感的上颚扫过尖锐的牙。他依然抱得很紧，像是Jason方才急促的呻吟和呼喊，仿佛在希望交融的体温和体液能将他们的命运捆得更紧一点。

 

END

（存档x）


End file.
